


Dance With Me

by kindofahoeforsofties



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Arcana spoilers in general, Asra (The Arcana) Route, Asra (The Arcana) Route Spoilers, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Author is very proud, Author just figured out tags, Costume Parties & Masquerades, Dancing, F/M, Faust - Freeform, Gen, Goatman - Freeform, I love asra omg, Its midnight what am i doing, Lucio (The Arcana) Route, Nadia (The Arcana) Route Spoilers, Post Ending, Sweet Asra (The Arcana), first fanfic, nix hydra
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-11-28 20:17:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20972453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kindofahoeforsofties/pseuds/kindofahoeforsofties
Summary: You and Asra finally get to enjoy a masquerade without having to worry about Goatman





	Dance With Me

**Author's Note:**

> hi guys! first fanfic as im getting used to this site still!! i love asra hes my perfect baby angel who i love  
This was inspired by "Dance With Me" by Orleans! Please go listen to it, its an amazing song :))  
Happy reading!  
xx Allee

Last year's Masquerade was definitely not remembered for the fun. Sure, the few rooms you had visited were extravagant and enjoyable, but the majority of that night, the parts you remembered, were the ones that had haunted your dreams for months. 

Asra had said softly, "You don't have to go, Nadia will understand." But you weren't going to let Lucio's finally-dead-soul keep you from having fun. Asra was thrilled when you said you would go. 

Nadia, Asra informed you, already had outfits for them to wear, and you trusted Nadia's fashion sense more than anyone else's, even your own. 

-

"You look absolutely stunning," you told Asra, as he floated from behind the changing panel to in front of your oh-so-blessed eyes. Asra smiled and twirled. The gown fit him perfectly, and he knew it too.

"Oh, but you, my love, are the most gorgeous woman I've ever seen!" He told you. Your cheeks flushed as Asra complimented you. The sweet words flew freely from his mouth, and on the daily, but you never grew tired or used to them.

He wrapped you in a hug, resting his chin on your shoulder. The two of you stood there for a moment, enjoying each other's presence before Asra popped up.

"Oh! I nearly forgot!" Asra said, digging through his bag before handing you a intricately carved mask. The details went beyond what you could see, with the paint and the wood work. You could tell he and Muriel spent a lot of time on it.

"Thank you," you said gently, and Asra smiled brightly, as he helped secure it to your head. 

"Ah, now you'll steal all the attention from Nadia, I hope she doesn't mind," he chuckled. "Julian will always have eyes for her though," Asra said, twirling you around gently before planting a kiss on your head. 

"We should head down," you said softly to the magician. He smiled and held the door open. 

"After you, my dear," he said. You giggled and headed out the door. By the time you had made it down stairs, the gates were beginning to open, and people slowly trickled in.

The two of you meandered around the halls for a little while, looking at the empty rooms. "Would you like something to eat?" Asra offered. Your stomach growling was the answer to his question and he chuckled. "Of course you would! What kind of question is that? You're always hungry."

You snort and take his hand as he leads you to the room with a feast, organized by color. "Ilya told me this room was divine last year," he explained as the two of you took a seat, and went to pile your plates with color coordinated food.

"I'll never tire of palace food," he hummed with approval. The two of you talked for a while as the room slowly filled in. Once your plates were both empty, Asra snapped and the plates disappeared.

You made your way to several other rooms before finally ending up in the ball room. It was stunning, you thought. It was even better than last year. The decorations were everywhere, and you could tell it was a lot more thought out than the Masquerade last year.

"Asra! Ah, and his fine apprentice," a voice called, causing you both to turn around. Nadia strolled up to you, arm in arm with Julian. The pair had never looked happier, you thought to yourself.

"Countess, Doctor," Asra smiled, bowing his head slightly to each of them. "How are things going?" Asra asked calmly.

Julian smirked. "Well, my fine lady has put together the most amazing of Masquerades in all Vesuvian history," Julian doted. "I'm just glad she won't be up all night planning it like she has been doing for the past 4 months," Julian jeered playfully.

Nadia rolled her eyes. "Yes, yes, my love, I will be in bed tonight, and don't you forget it," she said, Julian's face turning a bright red.

"Anyways!" Julian started, changing the subject while Nadia smirked victoriously. "Has anything changed since I moved into the palace? I should have asked you to run by the theater to ask if they missed me." Nadia patted his shoulder as the dramatic man frowned a little.

Asra chuckled. "Not much has changed," he assured, a small twinkle in his eye, glancing at you. You glanced at him, confused for a moment before understanding and smiling.

You held up your left hand, a small sparkling emerald ring on your ring finger dazzled. "Well, except for this..." Julian and Nadia gasped, admiring the small, but gorgeous ring.

"When did thi-" Julian started before Portia bounded over.

"What are we looking at- oh! Congrats Mr- ASRA!" the redhead beamed. "When did this happen?" Portia exploded, finishing the question her brother had started. Everyone seemed so excited.

The two of you blushed and Asra wrapped an arm around your shoulders. "Well-" he looked at you. "Would you like to tell the story?" You thought for a moment and smiled.

"Sure. Okay, so it was a couple months ago, and we were in Nevivon, looking around the market place, and I saw this ring. I loved it, but I knew it was too much for us. Asra insisted on buying it but i told him, 'no, it's too expensive.' But that night when we were in our inn, Asra kneeled down and said to me, 'y/n, I've wanted to do this for so long. You always make me want to be a better person. You make me a better man, magician, friend, lover, and everything in between. I just hope you'll take this ring, that I know you love, and be my wife?' And he pulled out the ring! If I hadn't been crying over the proposal I would have made him take it back." You paused as the group 'awww'ed, Asra blushing furiously beside you. "But," you assured, "I obviously said yes," you finished.

Asra pressed a gentle kiss to your forehead. The group said their congrats and, as a gentle slow song played, they each made their way off, promising to see you soon. Asra sighed softly. "I love this song," he said softly. "Dance with me?" He said softly. You smiled and nodded, as he took your hand and lead you to the dance floor.

The two of you swayed gently to the melody, humming along. You couldn't think of a better end to an even better day.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Feel free to leave reviews and ways to help, I'm always looking to improve my writing :)  
If anyone is willing to teach me the bold/italics and stuff it would be /greatly/ appreciated


End file.
